tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Down With the System
Episode of Red Life. Summary Chlomay attempts to expose Wayne Static High after learning that most students are getting preferential treatment. Plot The episode starts in Miss Corbis' class. Ruben makes an announcement, stating that Principal Trager needs to see Trina, Alison and Colleen. The girls are absent for the remainder of the period and later come back, albeit sticky. Chlomay notices the sticky stuff is cotton candy, and she attempts to call them out on it, but is silenced by Miss Corbis. The next day, Chlomay gets caught in a water balloon fight between Dwight and Carrie. The latter two are let off while Chlomay is ignored. She attempts to get everyone rallied together, believing that certain students are getting some kind of hidden immunity, but she is ignored. Mortimer arrives and claims that she should not worry about it since she can't win against the system. Chlomay ignores this as she goes to spy on the teachers. After some searching, she sees Trina and other students hanging in the teachers lounge. She takes pictures and shows them to the board of education. They decide to bring it to court (due to Chlomay disgusting the note as something to do with a food shortage.) Chlomay hires a seemingly-competent lawyer and she brings the entire school to court. Things seem to go well, until the girls are brought to the stand. Trina claims that preferential treatment is necessary in order to improve student-faculty relationships, and that she and everyone else involved has done well enough to receive such gratitude. Chlomay tries to argue that faculty bias is a bad thing and that it could lead to more deserving students being left out of the loop, which the court dismisses. She tries to bring up evidence of leisure activities held in the school, but is accused of wanting to make the school staff unhappy since they can't relax until the end of the day. Mortimer arrives, pleading to Chlomay that she should drop the case, but she still presses on. She is eventually called up as a witness. Every claim she makes against the school is debunked by the staff and students, leaving her without any ammunition. Desperate, she has a mental breakdown and claims that there's a conspiracy against her, eventually bringing up how they force their own ideals to go against her own. Principal Trager tries to reason with her, but after stating the word system, she believes that everyone is part of it, further believing it after seeing her lawyer receiving money from one of the teachers. A juror then brings up information regarding Chlomay's social status and that she's seemingly only doing this for personal means. Seeing this, the judge leaves her at the hands of a fertilizer company, whom throws her into one of their trucks. Chlomay is woken up by Trina, with everything merely being a bad dream caused by getting knocked out by a water balloon with a metal rod inside. She brings up the school's preferential treatment program, but Trina and co. dismiss it, claiming that they were merely given detention for vandalizing a bully's locker. Chlomay walks away, attempting to rationalize what she has learned. The girls fear she is losing her sanity, but Principal Trager reassures them that she'll return to normal once another issue roles in. Feeling guilty that they have detention, Trager decides to take them to play golf at Arcania. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Becky Thyre: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Ashley Johnson: Chlomay * Brian Posehn: Mortimer * Amber Hood: Carrie * Michael Richards: Principal Trager * Neil Ross: Ruben Petkov * Shirley Jones: Lee Corbis * Donovan Patton: Dean Pritchett * Nancy Linari: Jenny Farber * Dave Willis: Estus * Gregg Berger: Lawyer * David A. Thomas: Judge * Andy Berman: Juror Trivia * Considered to be the darkest episode in the series. * The episode seems to parody corporate hierarchy. * The name of the fertilizer company on the truck is a reference to the name of a similar fictional company in The Twilight Zone (2002) episode Evergreen. * Second time where Mina doesn't appear at all in the episode. * Not much is known about Arcania, aside from it supposedly having the largest fertilizer supplier in Banstrom. Alison also claims that it's popular for its public golf courses and eco-friendly environment. * The judge's verdict is actually a homage to The Trial by Pink Floyd. * The title-card theme is based on Qwerty by Mushroomhead. * The end credit theme is Men Before Swine by Cattle Decapitation.